Reaper's Death
by doyoulikeit
Summary: Reaper's Death is one of the most popular bands out there. Maka and Kid are just two regular teens. Do their worlds collide? Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater
1. Chapter 1

Reaper's Death was one of the most popular bands in the US. It consisted of Soul Eater Evans, Blackstar, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, and Liz and Patty Thompson.

Soul was the bands lead vocalist and guitarist. He had snow white hair and blood red eyes. But he was also a womanizer and had a giant ego.

Blackstar was the band's drummer. He had spiked bright blue hair and a star tattoo on his arm. He was a crazy energetic, immature teenage boy. He believed he would surpass god.

Tsubaki was the band's bass and sometimes sang. She had raven black hair always put into a high ponytail and a tall, slender frame. She was shy and had a huge heart.

Liz and Patty were the backup singers/dancers and sisters. But they were very different. Liz was tall with ash blonde hair. She often adopted a serious tone and was very caring. Patty was shorter with bright blonde hair. Patty was carefree and a bit childish.

And together they were the fastest growing band in the US.

* * *

Maka Albarn was just a regular girl. She had long blonde hair, always in pigtails and bright emerald green eyes. She got good grades and liked reading.

But she had talent. A talent not everybody saw. In fact the only person who knew was her best friend, Death the Kid or Kid for short, a boy with black eyes with three white stripes and an obsession with symmetry.

Maka could sing and write songs. Her singing was one of the best Kid had ever heard. And Maka could dance. The first time that Kid ever saw Maka ever dance he was so awestruck he ignored his symmetry OCD and didn't fix her pigtails, for a whole five minutes.

But of course no one knew. Maka and Kid were outcasts because of their grades and the fact that Kid's father runs the high school they go to.

And Maka's good for nothing, womanizing father didn't know. Ever since her papa's cheating drove her mom away Maka has hated his guts.

And they both liked Reaper's Death. They weren't crazy fans that fantasized of marrying the band members. They could care less about who was playing as long as the music was good. After all the band did play all genres.

* * *

I can't believe him! Maka thought bitterly This is a new low. I mean come on! My teacher! And then he has the nerve to say he loves me and Mama! I'm done with him!

Maka was currently dragging a duffel bag filled with clothes down the street. She had left her father. She was already seventeen.

She had no idea where to go. She couldn't go to Kid's because he was out of town with his father.

She decided to settle on an old abandoned apartment building. Going in she set her stuff down under some loose floor boards and left. She was going to roam the streets looking for a job.

No one would except a seventeen year old girl into their business. Just as she was about to give up Maka saw a help wanted sign at a bar.

_Only until I find a real job_. She told herself.

"Hello. I'm Maka Albarn and I would like to apply for the job," Maka stated to the guy standing at the office.

The guy looked her up and down before gruffly saying "ID?"

"Oh," Maka said, digging through her pockets, "Here you go,"

The man glanced at it and nodded, "You get it,"

"Thank You!" Maka said, relieved.

"Congrats kid. Now you're a bartender,"

* * *

When Kid returned Maka was still working as a bartender. But she had bought a small studio apartment for herself. She moderately happy.

She had the same routine everyday. Go to school. Go home. Do homework. Shower. Go to work. Go home. Shower. Sleep.

Kid wasn't happy with her working at a bar though.

"Are you sure Maka? What if something happens?" Kid asked worriedly for the hundredth time.

"Yes Kid. I'll be fine. I have you as my first speed dial, then the police, then your dad. I'm fine. Besides I always carry around a book with me," Maka said, hoping to comfort him.

"A book! You mean you base your safety on a book. What are you gonna do? Read them to sleep?" Kid asked, outraged. Maka sighed.

"Maka... CHOP!" She yelled, slamming the book down on Kid's skull.

"I'll do that Kid. Only harder," Maka said smugly.

"Yeah, Yeah, yeah I get it," Kid mumbled into the table. Maka just laughed.

"So..." Kid began.

"Uh-oh," Maka said, drinking some water.

"No, no! This could be a big thing! There's this talent show thing going on this weekend and I thought we could try out," Kid said hopefully.

"Are you kidding me! I can't do that!" Maka exclaimed. She had stage fright, horribly so.

"Come on," Kid begged but Maka only shook her head no, "Well I guess you don't want to know that the winners get to meet a band,"

"What?" Maka's eyes widened "Really?!" Kid nodded and glanced at her sideways "I'm in!" Maka yelled.

Oh shit! What did I just agree to? Maka thought, feeling her stomach twist and turn.


	2. Chapter 2

_At the show..._

"Ready Maka?" Kid asked. They were backstage waiting for their turn at the talent show. Kid was wearing his usual formal suit with his symmetrical guitar.

"Nope, you?" Maka asked. She was wearing black combat boots with light blue jean shorts that reach mid-thigh and a white shirt with black sleeves that said dance in graffiti.

"Me neither," Kid responded, taking a deep breath.

"Then let's go" Maka said as the announcer called them up.

"And next up is Maka Albarn and Death the Kid playing an original song called Love the Way you Lie Part II (Rihanna)! Give 'em a hand folks!" he exclaimed as he bounced off stage.

They pair walked up there and Maka froze, there were so many people. She felt Kid touch her shoulder and she calmed. Standing center stage she closed her eyes as Kid started playing.

**On the first page of our story**

**the future seemed so bright**

**then this thing turned out so evil**

Maka sang, keeping her eyes peeled shut. Slowly she started swaying to the beat.

**I don't know why I'm still surprised**  
**even angels have their wicked schemes**  
**and you take that to new extremes**  
**but you'll always be my hero**  
**even though you've lost your mind**

Maka smiled widely as she started dancing. She danced in fluid motions following the beat.

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**  
**but that's all right because I like the way it hurts**

Maka opened her eyes and started dancing over towards Kid. With Maka bouncing around him, Kid loosened up and started bouncing with her, laughing.

**just gonna stand there and hear me cry**  
**but that's all right because I love the way you lie**  
**I love the way you lie**  
**Oh, I love the way you lie**

Maka stopped dancing and glanced at Kid who was looking at her, still playing.

Even though Maka was still singing she started walking towards the edge of the stage. Images of her father running through her mind.

**Now there's gravel in our voices**  
**glass is shattered from the fight**  
**in this tug of war you'll always win**  
**even when I'm right**

She let a single tear slide down here face before pushing them back and dancing.

**'cause you feed me fables from your hand**  
**with violent words and empty threats**  
**and it's sick that all these battles**  
**are what keeps me satisfied**

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**  
**but that's all right because I like the way it hurts**  
**just gonna stand there and hear me cry**  
**but that's all right because I love the way you lie**  
**I love the way you lie**  
**Oh, I love the way you lie**

**So maybe I'm a masochist**

**I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave**  
**'til the walls are goin' up**  
**in smoke with all our memories**

Maka stood stock still and looked down at the stage. Looking up suddenly she started rapping. She was surprisingly good. Well that's what everyone thought, except Kid.

**It's morning, you wake, a sun ray hits your face**  
**smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction**  
**hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry**  
**that you pushed me into the coffee table last night**  
**so I can push you off me**  
**try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me**  
**run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy**  
**baby, without you I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me**  
**then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me**  
**then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the**  
**destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we**  
**know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs**  
**that we'll have each other's backs,**

Everyone in the crowd started cheering for Maka.

** 'cause we're that lucky**  
**together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,**  
**you hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?**  
**I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count**  
**but together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain**  
**our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refuse counsellin'**  
**this house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand**  
**square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it**  
**'cause with you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you I'm out it**

When she finished the rap she continued dancing. Belting out the last couple lines with her entire soul.

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**  
**but that's all right because I like the way it hurts**  
**just gonna stand there and hear me cry**  
**but that's all right because I love the way you lie**  
**I love the way you lie**  
**Oh, I love the way you lie**

Maka stopped moving when she sang the last line.

**I love the way you lie**

Everyone burst into applause seconds after the music faded.

Maka and Kid walked off the stage smiling, Kid's arm around Maka.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

The announcer had called up the top three talents. Maka and Kid were one of them.

"Okay and the winner is... Maka Albarn and Death the Kid!" The announcer yelled as the crowd starting cheering.

Kid and Maka looked at each other astonished. Then Kid spun Maka in a circle as they laughed.

"We did it Kid," Maka whispered in awe.

'We really did, Maka," Kid said happily.

"Congratulations! You guys are gonna wanna stick around after everyone is gone," The announcer said as everyone left the stage. Maka and Kid were in a happy daze for the hour it took everyone to leave.

"Alright. Maka, Kid, follow me," The announcer said.

Kid and Maka walked up a flight of stairs to a small penthouse type area above the auditorium. Right outside a door the announcer stopped them.

"Right on the other side of this door is a band. You will get to spend time with them. No yelling or stealing things. Got it?" he said. The duo nodded.

"Alright go on in," he said, opening the door.

"-Surpass God! Bow to me!" they heard an obnoxious yell.

Maka and Kid exchanged looks.

"The winners are here," A man with a screw in his head announced casually.

"Oh!" a raven haired girl exclaimed.

"Bow Down To Your God Blackstar! Now! Bask in my Glory!" A blue headed boy yelled.

"Shut Up Blackstar! Welcome to Reaper's Death," the lead singer, Soul said. Maka's eyes widened.

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Kid wrapped an arm around Maka protectively, he had heard the rumors of Soul Eater's antics.

Soul smirked at the pair standing in front of him. He assumed that their silence was because they were awestruck. He kept expecting them to go crazy any minute. But they didn't.

When Maka shook out of her surprised trance she smiled widely. "Hi, I'm Maka and this is my friend Kid," she said calmly.

"Aren't you going to freak out and go crazy?" Soul asked. He was surprised, every other fan tried to tackle him., "I mean you are a fan right?"

"Of course. It's awesome to meet you but I care more about the music then the people," Maka shrugged, "Kid to,"

"Oh well that's a first," Soul said, the smirk slowly sliding of his face.

"Well, I think it's wonderful!" Tsubaki said happily, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, I wish there were more fans like you guys out there," Liz said, standing next to Tsubaki.

"How can you care more about music then your GOD! Blackstar!" Blackstar yelled, jumping on a table.

"Shut up, Blackstar!" Soul yelled, pushing off the table.

"Do you like giraffes?" Patty asked, weirdly serious. Maka and Kid nodded. Patty sighed and started laughing.

"Don't mind her," Liz said casually, waving at her sister.

"You guys were really good out there," Tsubaki said, "Like awesome,"

"Yeah! You can really sing Maka. That was amazing!" Liz exclaimed, smiling.

"I don't know about amazing... but thanks," Maka said shyly.

"You shouldn't doubt yourself," Liz said, "You're really good. Probably as good as Soul,"

"I don't think so. I'm not that good," Maka shrugged.

"Maka! You should listen to them. They're from Reaper's Death for goodness sake! Plus how many times do I have tell! You are amazing!" Kid exclaimed, nudging Maka's side. She shrugged.

"So that song," Liz began, "It was an original? Who wrote it?"

"Maka did," Kid said proudly.

"Wow, you're good kid. What inspired you," Liz questioned. But Maka just froze and looked at Kid with pleading eyes.

"It's kinda personal," Kid said, giving Liz a look that said 'back off'.

"Okay it's cool. So are you guys like dating?" Liz gestured at the two.

"Us? No..." Maka said glancing at Kid, "He's my best friend,"

"I think that's sweet, Tsubaki said, smiling.

Soul snorted, "Yeah sweet. Are you like gay or something?"

"No," Kid said slowly, shaking his head.

"Oh. Then why haven't you made a move on Maka yet?" He asked, winking at Maka. Kid narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on Maka.

"Because she's my best friend," Kid said again. Soul just shrugged, stepping forward.

"Hi. I'm Soul, but you probably already knew that," Soul said, nodding at Maka.

"Hi," Maka said slowly.

"Are you guys thirsty? Wanna drink?" Soul asked, looking at Maka.

"Sure. Kid?" Maka, said looking at Kid.

"Okay," He said, never taking his eyes of Soul.

"Crona!" Soul yelled.

"Yes Soul?" A skinny pink haired boy said.

"Get our guests some drinks," Soul ordered him.

"Yes sir," Crona said, mumbling something.

"What is he saying?" Maka asked, looking at the boy curiously.

"Who Crona? Just rambling about how 'he doesn't know how to deal with this'" Soul mocked, "Just ignore him,"

"Who is he?" Kid asked.

"Our manager's, Stein, little helper," Soul said.

"So, an errand boy," Kid stated.

"Yeah basically," Soul said.

Maka was staring at the boy getting harassed by Patty.

_Crona?_ She thought, _Who are you?_

* * *

**Please review. Please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Patty!" Liz exclaimed, "Leave him alone!"

"Okay Sis!" Patty chirped, bouncing away from Crona.

Crona walked back over to Soul with the drinks, never removing his gaze from the ground.

"They aren't for me," Soul said, refusing the drinks. Crona sighed and shuffled over to Maka and Kid.

"Here you go Ma'am, Sir," Crona mumbled politely.

"Thank you Crona," Maka said, smiling sweetly, "I'm Maka by the way,"

"H-hi," Crona stuttered.

"This is my friend Kid," Maka introduced.

"Hello,"Kid said, waving.

"H-hello," Crona stuttered, looking down.

"It was nice to meet you," Maka said, stretching her hand out, as Crona walked away.

"I don't know how to deal with this," Crona muttered, weakly shaking Maka's hand.

"You didn't have to do that," Soul said, as Crona walked away.

"I wanted to," Maka said, glancing back at Crona.

"Why?" Soul asked, as if it was the most puzzling thing on Earth.

"I figured he could use a break from all the harassing you do!" Maka snapped.

"Whatever tiny tits," Soul shrugged. Maka fumed.

"Hey!" Kid snapped, "Don't say that!"

"What?" Soul smirked, "Tiny tits?"

Maka curled up her fists, "Shut up,"

"Whatever," Soul smirked, "Tiny tits,"

"Maka..." Maka started, reaching into her shirt, "CHOP!"

She slammed a dictionary into his skull, creating a dent. He howled in pain.

"What the hell!" He growled, holding his head.

"Oh, please," Maka said, rolling her eyes, "I didn't even hit you that hard,"

"HAHAHA!" Blackstar yelled, "You got beat by a girl Soul!"

"Shut up Blackstar!" Soul snapped, glaring at both him and Maka.

"Hahaha!" Blackstar yelled, "That just shows how superior the great BLACKSTAR is!"

"Just shut up already," Maka sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Don't speak to your GOD like that!" Blackstar yelled, stepping into Maka's face.

"You're not a god, idiot," Maka said, not breaking her gaze from Blackstar's.

"Be quiet! I am the great BLACKSTAR!" He yelled.

"Okay. Now it's just it's annoying," Maka said flatly.

"I am the great BLACKSTAR you can't-" Blackstar started yelling. But he was cut off by a dictionary being slammed into his forehead.

"Maka-CHOP!" Maka snapped as Blackstar yelled in pain, "Shut up!"

"How dare you disrespect your God like that! You-" Blackstar started. But he flinched away when Maka held up her book

"Wow," Liz said, "You actually got him to be quiet,"

"Who's the one getting beaten by a girl now?" Soul smirked.

"Shut up Soul!" Blackstar yelled, pushing Soul. Soul pushed him back and soon they were wrestling.

Everyone else in the room just ignored them and kept talking.

When Kid and the others started talking about school she tuned them out. Thinking, she started humming. She didn't even realize she was doing it.

Soon she started to softly sing it, lost in her thought.

**I lose my way**  
**And it's not too long before you point it out**  
**I cannot cry**  
**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**  
**I'm forced to fake**  
**A smile, a laugh everyday of my life**  
**My heart can't possibly break**  
**When it wasn't even whole to start with**

Everyone was silent listening to her sing. Liz and Tsubaki looked at each other and smiled. They were thinking the same thing.

**Because of you**  
**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**  
**Because of you**

"Maka?" Kid said softly.

"Yeah?" Maka asked, smiling.

"You were singing," Kid replied, looking her in the eye, "Because of You (Kelly Clarkson),"

Maka's eyes widened, "Really?"

Kid nodded and Maka's face turned bright red. Soul smirked and Patty laughed.

"That was good," Liz said, looking at Maka, "Do you know any of our songs?"

"Yeah..." Maka said, furrowing her eyebrows, "Why?"

"What do you say we perform together?" Liz asked.

"O-okay," Maka stuttered.

"Okay. Let's go down to the stage,"Liz said, walking towards the door. Everyone followed, even Stein.

"What are we playing?" Kid asked.

"I was thinking..." Liz said, looking up in thought, "How about Soul's song, Runaway Baby?"

"I know that one..." Maka said quietly.

"Perfect!" Liz exclaimed, "Do you know it?"

"Yeah," Kid said, picking up his guitar.

"Lat's play it then!" Liz said, "Except Soul. You play with Kid,"

"Whatever," Soul grumbled, walking up on stage.

**Ahh yes**

Maka breathed as everyone started up a fast beat.

**Well looky here looky here**  
**Ah what do we have?**  
**Another pretty thang ready for me to grab**  
**But little does she know**  
**That I'm a wolf in sheeps clothing**  
**'Cause at the end of the night**  
**It is her I'll be holding**

Maka started singing, taking a deep breath.

**I love you so**  
**That's what you'll say**  
**You'll tell me**  
**Baby baby please don't go away**  
**But when I play, I never stay**

**To every girl that I meet here this is what I say:**  
**Run run run away, run away baby**  
**Before I put my spell on you**  
**You better get get get away get away darling**  
**'Cause everything you heard is true**  
**Your poor little heart will end up alone**  
**'Cause lord knows I'm a rolling stone**  
**So you better run run run away run away baby**

Maka was singing it perfectly. Even dancing a bit.

**Well let me think let me think**  
**Ah what should I do?**  
**So many eager young bunny's**  
**That I'd like to pursue**  
**Now even now they eating out the palm of my hand**  
**There's only one carrot and they all gotta share it**

She put a lot of attitude into the song.

**I love you so**  
**That's what you'll say**  
**You'll tell me**  
**Baby baby please don't go away**  
**But when I play, I never stay**  
**To every girl that I meet here this is what I say:**

**Run run run away, run away baby**  
**Before I put my spell on you**  
**You better get get get away get away darling**  
**'Cause everything you heard is true**  
**Your poor little heart will end up alone**  
**'Cause lord knows I'm a rolling stone**  
**So you better run run run away run away baby**

**See I ain't try to hurt you baby**  
**No no, no I just wanna work you baby**  
**Yup yup**  
**See I ain't try to hurt you baby**  
**No no, no I just wanna work you baby**  
**If you scared you better run (You better run)**  
**You better run (You better run)**  
**You better run (You better run)**  
**You better you better you better**

Maka sang loud and proud, forgetting about the extra people and just losing herself.

**Run run run away, run away baby**  
**Before I put my spell on you**  
**You better get get get away get away darling**  
**'Cause everything you heard is true**  
**Your poor little heart will end up alone**  
**'Cause lord knows I'm a rolling stone**  
**So you better run run run away run away baby!**

"That was awesome!" Liz squealed, "You sang it just like Soul!"

"Thanks," Maka said, blushing.

"You're pretty good dude," Soul said to Kid.

"Thanks," Kid responded, smiling at Maka.

"What's her deal?" Soul asked, looking at Maka.

"Whose? Maka's?" Kid asked.

"Yeah," Soul nodded, "Like is she free or super faithful?"

"Stay away from her," Kid said, giving Soul a cold look.

"Whatever man," Soul shrugged.

"I mean," Kid glowered, "Lay one finger on her and I will kill you,"

"I got it dude," Soul said, walking over to Blackstar.

"Maka?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah?" Maka responded.

"What was that song you were singing?" She asked, politely.

"I song I wrote," Maka said quietly, "Called, Because of You,"

"Can you play it?" Liz asked.

"I don't know.." Maka trailed off.

"Please!" Liz begged.

"Okay," Maka smiled, "Kid!"

"Yeah Maka?" Kid asked, walking over.

"We're going to play Because of You," Maka said, looking at Kid.

"You sure?" Kid asked, hesitantly.

"Positive," Maka nodded, walking over to the mic.

"Ready Kid?" Maka asked, looking back at Kid. He nodded and she looked back at the band.

Blackstar was standing on his seat, with Tsubaki pulling him down. Soul was slouching down in his seat while Liz and Patty were listening closely.

Maka took a deep breath and signaled Kid to start.

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did**  
**I will not let myself**  
**Cause my heart so much misery**  
**I will not break the way you did,**  
**You fell so hard**  
**I've learned the hard way**  
**To never let it get that far**

Maka had her eyes closed, singing proudly.

**Because of you**  
**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**  
**Because of you**  
**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**  
**Because of you**  
**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**  
**Because of you**  
**I am afraid**

Opening her eyes, she started swaying with the music, singing with emotion.

**I lose my way**  
**And it's not too long before you point it out**  
**I cannot cry**  
**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**  
**I'm forced to fake**  
**A smile, a laugh everyday of my life**  
**My heart can't possibly break**  
**When it wasn't even whole to start with**

**Because of you**  
**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**  
**Because of you**  
**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**  
**Because of you**  
**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**  
**Because of you**  
**I am afraid**

When Maka looked out into the seats she saw, Soul sitting up straight, Blackstar sitting down and everyone listening closely.

**I watched you die**  
**I heard you cry every night in your sleep**  
**I was so young**  
**You should have known better than to lean on me**  
**You never thought of anyone else**  
**You just saw your pain**  
**And now I cry in the middle of the night**  
**For the same damn thing**

Maka sang with all of her emotions and soul, belting out the last verse.

**Because of you**  
**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**  
**Because of you**  
**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**  
**Because of you**  
**I try my hardest just to forget everything**  
**Because of you**  
**I don't know how to let anyone else in**  
**Because of you**  
**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**  
**Because of you**  
**I am afraid**

She said the last two lines softly, into the mic.

**Because of you**  
**Because of you**

"Whoo!" Liz yelled, clapping.

"YAY!" Patty exclaimed, clapping manically.

Tsubaki clapped loudly, smiling wide. Even Blackstar and Soul clapped.

"Thank you," Maka blushed, stepping off stage with Kid.

"Maka, Kid," Stein called, "Can I speak with you for a minute?"


End file.
